


Caught

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: In which Tony catches Peter masturbating by accident, and can’t bring himself to stop.ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+





	Caught

The first time it happens is a complete accident.

Tony sweeps into Peter’s room and locks the door, not even looking in Peter’s direction as he enters until he hears a laptop slam shut. Tony turns to look at Peter, under his covers, laptop clutched to his lap, pulling earbuds out of his ears. Oh. “What’s up, Pete?”

“Nothing.” Peter says a little too fast, curling up his legs to give Tony room on the bed to sit down. “Is everything alright?”

“Not exactly.” Tony says as he sits on the foot of Peter’s bed, trying not to notice his ruddy cheeks or his wispy breathing. “I think I need your help. Can you suit up?”

There is a beat of silence from Peter, but he finally says, “Uh, yeah, I’ll just…”

“I’ll close my eyes for your modesty.” Tony says with a chuckle, closing his eyes. There is the sound of shuffling, and when Peter taps his shoulder he opens them again, smiling. “Alright, meet me downstairs.”

“Got it.” Peter says, carefully crawling out the window and dropping down.

Despite himself, Tony peeks inside Peter’s laptop to see what it was he was watching. What does Spider-Man get off to? Tony is taken aback to see pictures of himself on the screen, from when he thought it would be a good idea to have extremely suggestive pinup photos done. A little smirk on his face, Tony closes the laptop and leaves the room.

—

The second time isn’t really an accident. At all.

Tony may or may not have invented a problem just for the sake of tapping on Peter’s window at 11pm, the time he knew that Peter would be done with dinner, he would have shooed Ned out, and would have finished his homework. Tony doesn’t necessarily NEED Peter for this, but he is willing to lie to himself a bit to watch Peter be frustrated as he fights, an extra edge in his voice, punching a little harder and grunting a little louder. Tony slips up to Peter’s window in stealth mode, and he wasn’t wrong in assuming what Peter would be doing.

Peter has his hand beneath his covers again, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he strokes himself to a picture of a barely-dressed Tony. His eyes check the door every few seconds to make sure he actually locked it.

Tony watches Peter’s other hand slowly come up to cover his mouth, his eyes starting to flutter despite trying their best to remain on the screen. When he sees Peter’s eyes clamp shut and his movements become erratic, Tony raps on the window.

Peter is so startled he nearly falls out of bed, and he slaps his laptop shut when he sees Tony at his window.

Tony is thankful for his faceplate hiding his grin as he opens the window. “Hey kid, hope you’re not busy.”

As Tony already knows, Peter is never too busy doing anything that he wouldn’t drop immediately to come help Tony out. What Tony doesn’t anticipate is how long the mission ends up taking.

—

The third time is an accident, and Tony isn’t entirely sure what Peter expected.

He can tell Peter is weary from the jump, but by the end of it, Peter is practically falling asleep where he stands. It’s 3 in the morning, his body lags, and he is unmistakably hard in his suit.

Peter murmurs, “I’ll ya later Mr. Stark,” before he webs up onto the wall of a building, hitting it a little harder than he meant to, a little whimper of pain leaving him.

Tony watches Peter swing out of sight. He is able to control his anxiety for all of 5 seconds before he goes on stealth mode and goes to follow Peter. Tony doesn’t know what he would do with himself if he were the reason Peter got seriously hurt or killed because he was too tired to safely go home.

Tony finds Peter only a few buildings over, crumpled on the roof of some apartment behind a small storage shed. Fear spikes in Tony’s chest, and he tries to calm himself by reasoning that Peter probably just landed out of exhaustion, and planned on sleeping there tonight. He lands quietly on the roof and walks soundlessly to the side of the building, his eyebrows flying up in surprise when he peeks around the corner.

Peter sits against the wall of the shed, eyes closed, mouth open, and hand hastily shoved down the front of his suit that he could only be bothered to shuck the top half off of.

Tony halfway considers just turning around and flying away. Or at least turning and letting the kid finish. He can hear the urgency of Peter’s breath rising, and he is sure that Peter would only need a few more seconds. It is for the reason that Tony is stepping towards Peter, letting his face plate shrink back. “Hey, kid.”

Peter nearly jumps out of his skin, jerking his hand out of his suit and clutching the material to his stomach. “Mr. Stark what are you doing here?!”

Tony represses a smirk at Peter’s humiliated tone, the edge of annoyance sharp. “I was trying to make sure you didn’t fall asleep mid-swing, I didn’t realize you had more pressing issues to deal with.” Tony drops to his knees between Peter’s legs, his awe-struck face making Tony’s heart flip. Softly he asks, “Is it alright if I suck you off?”

Peter gaps his mouth and nods, placing his hands on the ground and allowing Tony to peel his suit down a little further. His cock lays against his stomach, flushed.

Tony’s own cock starts to react to the taste of precum on his tongue and the depraved sound Peter makes in response. Tony moves smoothly, gliding up and down Peter’s length. Thin hips start to buck beneath him, and trembling fingers tease at the ends of his hair. Tony cuts his eyes up to meet Peter’s.

“Can I…?” Peter whimpers, cautiously sinking his fingers into Tony’s hair after receiving an affirmative nod. Sweat-damp strands curl around and stick to Peter’s fingers, and his hands ride the waves of Tony’s movements.

Tony rises to pay special attention to Peter’s head, swirling his tongue around the tip and lathing his tongue along the frenulum. Peter’s fingers squeeze tight in Tony’s hair at that.

“That- that’s-“ Peter gasps, trying unsuccessfully to settle himself. Little noises start to pour from Peter’s mouth when Tony returns to sucking him properly.

Tony smirks around Peter’s cock when he feels trembling thighs squeezing at his shoulders. Tony takes Peter all the way down with every pass of his mouth, resisting a gag at the repeated assault on his throat. Heat starts to burst over the back of his tongue as Peter shouts above him.

Peter’s hips instinctively push themselves as far into Tony’s mouth as they can, and his fingers squeeze impossibly tight in Tony’s hair. Peter sags back against the wall when his body uncoils, his hands falling lax at his sides. He dares a peek down at Tony, and he would swear he could get it up again thanks to the filthy stare Tony is giving him.

Tony makes it a point to get in Peter’s space before swallowing his release, gulping lewdly in his ear. He feels the vague sensation of pressure on his crotch, and looks down to see that Peter is rubbing his and over his crotch plate.

“Your turn?” Peter asks sleepily, though it sounds like it might have originally been a statement.

“Nope. Bedtime.” Tony says with a little smile. He tugs Peter’s suit back on before flying him back home, carefully passing him through his window. “See ya tomorrow, Sport.”

“For what?” Peter asks, excitement flashing in his tired eyes as he lets his suit pool at his feet.

“My turn.” Tony says with a wink. He leaves before Peter can insist that he come inside, please, Mr. Stark, really fast, and makes it back to his workshop. The suit shrinks away from his body as he walks to his desk, sitting down hard in his chair. He sighs tiredly as he works the button of his jeans. “FRIDAY, give me the visual and audio playback of the last thirty minutes.”


End file.
